


Darker

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [18]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Darker and a little uncomfortable.
Series: Lives!verse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Darker

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "Asagi needs help that only Orga can provide."

Asagi was watching him, he knew, but Orga was quite enjoying his book and he had a good bit of practice ignoring distractions.

Not that he didn't miss Clotho and Shani, sometimes. Because he did, often. They would have had far more difficulty adjusting, though. Orga didn't think they would have survived rehab. He barely had.

She was still watching him. It was a public coffee shop, true, and when she'd asked if she could sit at his table, Orga hadn't refused. Asagi was a fun girl, after all. Rusty seemed truly fond of her even if they were both terrified of falling in love. Orga understood.

"I read a lot of Ubukata's work in school," Asagi finally said, gesturing to te book that Orga was reading. "Don't think I read that series, though."

"It's darker," Orga replied. "A little uncomfortable at the beginning, too."

"I think it's all dark, but the other stuff is what sticks," Asagi replied. "I mean, if you think about some of his storylines... Underneath, it's all dark."

Orga thought for a moment and then nodded. "You have a good point. I guess I do see it while reading, but..."

"The overall impression has so much hope?" Asagi posed.

"Exactly."

There was a moment of silence in which Asagi worked on her drink and Orga went back to the story.

"Can I borrow it when you're done?"


End file.
